Ferbella One-Shot
by CupcakeQueen101
Summary: Ferb has stood by Isabella's side through years always helping her out when Phineas was too oblivious. But suddenly Isabella is holding herself back and won't hang out with the gang. Can Ferb figure out what's wrong? Read to find out. I don't own the characters.


_**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this Ferbella One-Shot. I do not own the characters.**_

Ferb Fletcher, now 18 years old and in his senior year of high school, was not happy. It wasn't that he was upset with somebody, but it was more a matter of being concerned for one of his best friends. It wasn't Phineas, who now lived across the hall from him, and it wasn't Buford or Baljeet. That's right, it was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Over the past couple of weeks, Ferb has been noticing that she's been holding herself back and spending less time with them. She was one of the few people who he actually spoke to a lot and it concerned him that she was in a way breaking away from them, from him. Which is why he decided to head over to her house, ready to find out what was wrong and how he could fix it.

He called it upon himself to complete this mission, since even after 8 years, Phineas remained oblivious to Isabella's feelings towards him and anything else, as if they were nonexistent. Ferb had lost count on how many times he has comforted Isabella after another failed opportunity to tell Phineas her feelings. She had tried to move on, especially since many of the high school boys were interested in her. Ferb too had become enchanted by her beauty. She was very beautiful. Over the years, she had grown, still 2, 3 inches shorter than all the guys, where she would always have to look up at them when talking, but she filled her curves quite nicely and grew her hair out very long. She was truly so beautiful.

_*Line Break*_

Although Isabella had tried to date other boys and move on from Phineas, it did not help. Phineas was her first true love. She would say only, but the girl had been beginning to develop feelings for the other inventor as well. She couldn't say she was completely over Phineas, but she was sure that she falling in love with Ferb. She had been so confused by her feelings, that she didn't know what to do or how to act, so she decided to take time to think and step back for a while. It had been a few weeks now, but Isabella was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. She had come to a conclusion and knew she needed to talk to her boys.

_*Line Break*_

**Ferb's POV**

I stood in front of the door and knocked after taking a deep breath to relax my worries. _Isabella has to be ok. _I could hear Isabella as she was coming down the stairs and just hoped she wouldn't shut me out now. Not now when I was so close to losing my mind from worrying. As Isabella opened the front door, she looked a bit shocked to see me. _Surely, she should have figured I would come by eventually since I am the best at reading her like an open book and would certainly be worried about her being away._

"Ferb, hi. What are you doing here? Do you wanna come in?"

"Hello Isabella. I wanted to talk to you."

"Come on in. I'll go get us some snacks and drinks from the kitchen and we can head to my room. You can already go up if you want. I'll meet you there."

With that, I silently headed to her room and sat down in her computer chair, waiting patiently for her return. _She definitely already seemed better than a couple days ago, so something must have already changed._ I could hear her footsteps on the stairs again and made some space on her desk for the snacks and drinks. Isabella came into her room and closed the door with her foot. She gently set down the platter with drinks and a variety of snacks on the desk. She grabbed her drink and took a long swig of her hot cocoa. _Our favourite drink._

"So Ferb, what did you wanna talk about?" _Guess she doesn't want to waste time._

"Well actually, I wanted to make sure you were ok. You've been kind of distant these past few weeks. At first I thought it might have to do with exams so I kinda let it go, but lately you don't even want to come over on the weekends and participate in our projects. So, if something happened and Phineas and or I need to apologise to you, then please let me know and I will make it up to you."

"Oh Ferb. That is so sweet. I am not mad at you or Phineas or anyone else. I was a bit stressed with exams, I'll admit, but that wasn't why I stayed away. I had to deal with my feelings." _Phineas._

"Oh Bella, I know Phineas is still as oblivious as he has always been and I know your past boyfriends didn't work out, but please don't give up hope."

"I am not giving up hope on love, but I figured out that even though I love Phineas, it's not romantically anymore. That crush I used to have on him is gone. It's like I've outgrown it and finally realised what being in love means and who I am actually in love with. I can no longer blame Phineas for his obliviousness, because I understand what it's like now. I was oblivious to my true feelings for someone else entirely."

"Bella, who are you in love?" _Please tell me she finally feels the same way about me._

"Well, you know him actually. Really well. He's a really good friend, actually he is my best friend and he has always been there for me." _Her best guy friend? But that is Phineas and me. If she is over Phineas… does that mean she loves me?_

"Bella…"

"You know I really love that nickname he has for me… he always calls me Bella."

Isabella looked at me with this small smile and a glint in her eyes. I knew I had to get out of this shock that I was in, but she loved me. Isabella loved me back. My Bella loves me.

"Ferb?"

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Ferb. I am sorry it took me so long to figure out and -"

I didn't want to hear the rest of what she had to say. I cut her off with a passionate kiss. She froze for a few seconds but then kissed back and it felt so amazing. I released years of waiting into that kiss and she returned the kiss with the same rigour, if not more. It was moment definitely waiting for. I finally got the girl and the best part, that this girl is my best friend and knows me better than my own family. I slowly backed away from the kiss.

"I love you so much, Bella. I am so glad that I can finally admit that aloud without worrying about the consequences."

"Oh Ferb, I am so sorry about worrying you. I didn't mean for that to happen, but I had to figure this out before I made the wrong decision and continued chasing after the wrong guy. I love you so much and it took me so long to figure that out and I am so sorry."

And I kissed her again. My mind would need some time to catch up with this new information, but it was so worth it and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.


End file.
